To Love and To Cherish
by AJ Freas
Summary: Wedding vows ... Can he get her to say it? She doesn't have to mean it, just say it and he wins. Ideas to Good Homes - Twin Exchange.


AN: I am suffering with a mental block and usually I write some random short to clear it. This time nothing came to me. One of my favorite authors (remuslives) is part of the Twin Exchange and they have an "Ideas to Good Homes" section on their forum. While I'm not part of the Twin Exchange, I am erm ... borrowing? ... using an adoption prompt to hopefully clear the darn block.

* * *

"You want me to say _what_?" Her voice was shrill and rose in pitch. I knew I was treading on dangerous ground, but really, the opportunity presented itself and who was I to deny it?

"You wanted a Muggle wedding, love. I'm just giving you what you asked for." I reasoned with her for what must have been the... well, no, I _attempted_ to reason with her for what must have been the hundredth time, but I've been known to exaggerate a time or twenty.

"Of all the inane, petulant-"

I broke her tirade with the only weapon I had that was safe at this point and time. My lips. The kiss was a bit one sided at first. She was still angry, of course, but when I nibbled on that bottom lip of hers I noted she relaxed if even just a fraction. Then came the soft moan when I gently ran my tongue along the seam of her lips. Ah, the power of a loving distraction to get my freckled hide out of hot water.

"I love you, Hermione. I'm only trying to give you what you want. Here." I gave her the bit of parchment that had the traditional vows written down on it. I got it from her father, but that bit of information I hadn't told her yet. I wasn't about to show her all my cards just yet. This was simply too much fun.

Hermione read it aloud, her voice soft as a gentle whisper in the early evening:

"Groom: I,_, take thee,_, to be my lawful wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth.

"Bride: I,_, take thee,_, to be my lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

And there in black ink staring up at her the word she refused to say. Obey. Now mind you, I've never obeyed much of anything my entire life. With the exception of my body: I obeyed my stomach when it insisted I feed it, my bladder when it insisted I empty it, my heart when it insisted that Hermione was the one and only woman that could ever complete me. But obeying anything more than that, not really my style. All through our years at Hogwarts, my twin and I were notorious rule breakers and pranksters. Even our mother gave up trying to tame us, opting for damage control instead.

Obey. Do I expect my wife to? Not a chance. I'd be sorely disappointed if she started now. Because Hermione simply wouldn't be Hermione if she did. But as I already said, the opportunity presented itself and I just refused to pass it up.

"Yes, but-"

"You want a Muggle wedding."

"Yes, but-"

"In order for your Muggle family to attend."

"Yes, but-"

"So, we say vows..."

"Yes, but-"

"These are the vows." I said it with such finality that she flailed.

Those beautiful amber eyes looked imploring and lost and I almost broke. She shook her head and her soft curls bounced. She pursed her lips and I wanted to kiss them again but she then ruined the illusion with an adorable foot stomp and I wanted to laugh. Smartest witch of our time and she was pouting, foot stomps, protruding bottom lip and fists clenched. She's perfection.

"I will _not_ say obey! It's archaic, neanderthal and-"

I gave in, I had to. I laughed. I laughed so hard I had tears streaming. I heard a snort behind me and knew immediately who it was. I handed the odd Muggle money over to my future father-in-law. What is £20 between family? "You win."

Really though, I won. I get to marry this precious, gorgeous witch.

"Daddy!" Hermione glared at her father and down came that foot again. "_You_ put him up to this?"

"Now, Hermione dear. It was his-"

"Don't push it off on me, I knew nothing of the vows before you brought that slip of paper to me." Mr. Granger's eyes grew wide. Hey, if he's going to throw me under the Knight Bus, I'd throw him first. Then I thought better of it. It's smart to keep on the man's good side. "But, of course, I didn't have to go along with it. Hermione, love, it was a joke. You know I wouldn't expect you to say anything you weren't comfortable with."

"Honestly, Fred." Hermione's mother reprimanded her father and both Mr. Granger and I grinned sheepishly. "You are as bad as he is teasing your daughter like that."

The Grangers - Fred and Susan - hugged and I pulled Hermione close, whispering in her ear. "That is what I want for us, love. To be happy even years later. Think we can pull it off?"

Hermione smiled up at me. My heart swelled when she wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips to mine. "I do, George. I really do."

* * *

Owner: Jaded

**idea: Hermione/George or Fred if you prefer (I prefer George) getting married, but make it a mystery which Weasly she is marrying until the end. Maybe throw some wedding planning into it and typical twin pranks**


End file.
